


Our House

by peerieweirdo



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, going ikea shopping, i needed some domestic fluff okay, look at these dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peerieweirdo/pseuds/peerieweirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura need a new bookshelf. <br/>Ikea is a terrifying and confusing place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our House

“Dammit this is impossible!” 

“No it’s not, we just gotta look at it another way.”

“Laura we’ve been at this for three hours, and we’re no closer than we were at the start.”

“Come on! Let’s take it apart and start again.”

 

They’d been building this bookshelf all day. 

After the last one had been destroyed by a, ahem, completely explainable fight with what was totally not a centaur in their dorm room, all of their books had just gone into a pile on the floor. 

And it had worked perfectly for weeks, up until Laura had tripped over Tolstoy and hit her head off the bed frame. 

“That’s it.,” she’d mumbled as Carmilla held an icepack to her temple, “we’re going to Ikea.” 

 

“I hate this place.” Carmilla grumbled as Laura led her through the warehouse. “It’s like the epitome of suburban perfectionism.” She put on a fake accent and began flailing her hands around. “‘Oh look, Dave, here’s a coffee table that will definitely fix the cracks in our marriage that appeared when I found you with Tabitha!’ I mean it’s pathetic.”

“You’re just grumpy because I made you get out of bed before four pm.” Laura laughed, taking Carmilla’s hand. 

“Possibly.” 

They continued walking through the crowded store, fake bedrooms and living rooms displaying overly-tidy scenes. 

“It’s all so artificial.” Carmilla said. “They’re not just selling us furniture, they’re selling us a idealised version of life.”

“Can you do anything without getting all philosophical about it?” 

“Uh, no.” 

“Look, here’s one!” Laura said, pulling Carmilla into a room and pointing at a bookshelf. 

“It does indeed hold books.” 

“Oh come on, you have to have more of an opinion than that!” 

“I really don’t. Get whichever one you want, cupcake.”

“Fine.” Laura stuck her chin out in indignation. “I’m gonna get a bright purple and yellow bookshelf with a mural of a dragon on it!”

“Okay, maybe not that.” Carmilla laughed and pulled Laura in for a kiss. 

“You know I’m not going to choose all the furniture when we get our own house.” Laura said quietly. 

Carmilla’s eyebrows shot up and she immediately pulled back. 

“O-our own house?” 

She saw Laura pale and a look of sheer panic cross her face. 

“We- well I mean _if_ we’re still together not that I’ve really thought about our future together at all I mean you’ve dated so many girls it’s really possible that we’re gonna break up and-“

She was cut off by Carmilla kissing her. She loved it when that happened. Carmilla slowly pulled away, but kept her hand stroking Laura’s face. 

“It wasn’t that.”

“What was it then?”

“Well… I’ve never really had to think about a future before. It’s always been mapped out for me. And, I guess I kinda expected you to not want to be with me for much longer.”

“What, why?”

“You know, undead immortal monster and all that.” 

“Shut up, we’ve been through this.” Laura said. And they had. But Carmilla still couldn’t believe it sometimes. They were silent for a moment, Carmilla stroking Laura’s cheek gently with her thumb. 

“…Can we have bunk beds?” 

Laura relaxed visibly, dropping shoulders that Carmilla hadn’t even realised were tensed. The younger girl let out a laugh. 

“Of course we’re getting bunk beds! But right now, we’re getting a bookshelf.”

 

 

And now they were sitting in their dorm amongst a pile of wooden boards and screws, with completely no idea what to do. 

“Why do all of the parts look the same?!” Carmilla growled, lying on her back on the floor. 

“Plus the instructions are in Swedish, which for some reason you can’t read.” Laura said, leaning against the bed. “Seriously? You had time to learn Sumerian but not Swedish?” 

“Priorities.” Carmilla said. The instruction manual was now lying on her face, as if she was planning a nap. 

“Okay,” Laura stood up, “Let’s just regroup.” She bent over and picked the manual off of Carmilla’s face, who groaned in annoyance. 

“So… this diagram I think means that this part here,” she picked up a piece of wood, “attaches to this part,” she picked up another, “using three screws.” 

Carmilla sighed, and slowly sat up. 

“Right.” She ran her and through her hair, and Laura was amazed because how can she make _just that_ look like the _most attractive thing ever?_ “You hold them and I’ll get the screwdriver.” 

It was hard to hold the screws in place and twist them in, and Carmilla swore at least five times before the parts were properly attached. 

“There we go, the first shelf is done!” Laura said, smiling widely. “Now we just have… five more to do.” 

The two shared a look and they both knew exactly what the other was thinking. 

“Get LaFontaine?”

“Totally.”

 


End file.
